


Boys Will Be Boys

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> We've got something  for you to climb...and that is not an innuendo. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** Challenge  249: Jack and the Beanstalk 

**Title:**  Boys Will Be Boys  
 **Author:**[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)    
 **Summary:** We've got something  for you to climb...and that is not an innuendo.   
 **Rating:** PG for some shenanigans  
 **Characters:** Ianto and Owen w/ mention of Jack  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge  249: Jack and the Beanstalk 

 

**Boys Will Be Boys**

 

Ianto and Owen sat at the base of the water tower, giggling like fiends with an empty bottle of vodka between them.

"It's a masterpiece," Owen gestured toward the creation him and his fellow inebriated teammate had made.

 

"It's beautiful," Ianto wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Both men admired their handiwork with a satisfied sigh. The tower was decorated with a glittery vine wrap from top to bottom so that it closely resembled a beanstalk.

Owen held the ear piece between him and Ianto. Both slurred greatly, "Jackkkkkkk, we've got something for you to climb." 

Cue more giggling. 

  



End file.
